The Last Time
by austinallyforever
Summary: Austin and Ally have been apart for six months, and they both know when Austin apologizes this would be this last, and final chance. And he makes the most of it. Trust me. / Songfic to "The Last Time" by Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody / Really bad at summaries, but give it a go?


**The Last Time**

_Author's Note: Hey, a new song-fic. Don't blame me for writing two song-fics in under 24 hours, blame Taylor Swift's new album! Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song, it belongs to Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody, and I don't own "Austin & Ally"!_

* * *

_I find myself at your door_  
_Just like all those times before_

The blonde twenty-five-year-old stalked down the street he was so used to, he was wearing a plain blue t-shirt, with a pair of his old, ripped jeans along with a leather jacket, his blue Nike Jordan's, and a black and white string hat.

**(A/N: If you don't know what a string-hat is, they are the one's that Ross Lynch wears, basically a regular hat with that two bit's of material plaited down to his collarbone.)**

His cheeks were a rosy red shade as it was so cold in December where she lived, his hands were like blocks of ice, and his jacket was tightens around his torso and he buried his hands deeper inside his pockets.

He then found himself outside that same house she moved into six months ago, from their apartment, now it's her house, the same house he's been apologizing to all those times before. He remembered each like they occurred the previous day.

_I'm not sure how I got there_  
_All roads, they lead me here_

He was never sure how he ever got to her door, he never knew what he would say to her when she opened the door. But every single thought he had in the day, it was surrounded by her voice, and her face. Her crying face that broke his heart so much.

Every road his mind could possibly take him to, it did, and he always ended up here. Staring at her door, her wooden door, visualizing her face when she opened the door.

_I imagine you are home_  
_In your room, all alone_  
_And you open your eyes into mine_  
_And everything feels better_

Before building the courage to knock on the door, he imagined her frail body cross-legged on her bed upstairs, in her bedroom, all alone. By herself. Lonely. He imagines seeing her opening chocolate-brown, gazing into his hazel ones.

And everything would make sense, and be better again.

_And right before your eyes_  
_I'm breaking_  
_No past, no reasons why_  
_Just you and me_

In his mind, he would stand there before her, and she would see how broken, and how damaged his heart was. From that moment, there would be no broken promises; no lies; no past, all of that would simply disappear.

There would just be _him_ and_ her_. The rest of the world was disappear. Everything bad in their past, would dissolve into nothing.

_This is the last time I'm asking you this_  
_Put my name at the top of your list_  
_This is the last time I'm asking you why_  
_You break my heart in the blink of an eye_

He knew that it would the_ last time_ he would find himself here, this is their_ last chance_ at this love. This was his _last chance _with the _love of his life._ It's very complicated - their relationship. It would be the last time he knocked on her door, the last time she asked him why he was there.

Because they could break each other's hearts in a bat of an eye, and when your heart is broken by the one you love the most - it hurts more than it should. Especially for them, because they loved each other more than they should. They loved each other so much, _it hurt._

_You find yourself at my door_  
_Just like all those times before_  
_You wear your best apology_  
_But I was there to watch you leave_

She was upstairs in her bedroom, looking at him from her window, she remembered the last time he came to apologize. He said his best apology he could think of, but she was there to watch him leave and walk down the street.

She _missed_ him, she _loved_ him, but she didn't believe a word he said when he decided to knock on the door straight away. She was going to listen when he knocked today,_ he's trying to gain courage down there._

_And all those times I let you in_  
_Just for you to go again_  
_Disappear when you come back_  
_Everything is better_

She remembers every single time he's knocked, telling her _he's sorry_, that _he loves her_ and that he made the _wrong decision to let her go_. And all the times she's let him in, just to watch him leave again.

_And right there before your eyes_  
_I'm aching_  
_No past, no where to hide_  
_Just you and me_

When he knocks on that door, he'll see how broken she is, how shattered her heart is. He'll see how she's aching, but there's no where to hide their past. But when she sees him again, in person, she'll forget their past, her heartbreaks._ Their everything._

She'll listen to every word that leaves him mouth.

_This is the last time I'm asking you this_  
_Put my name at the top of your list_  
_This is the last time I'm asking you why_  
_You break my heart in the blink of an eye_

He finally gets the courage and knocks on her door, she jumps off her bed and walks down the stairs, passing the little black cavapoo dog in her bedroom.

**(A/N: If your on twitter, and you follow _ AustinAllyPixie,_ it's that dog, she's the dog I'm talking about, if not - don't worry about it)**

She knows this is the last time he'll ever be knocking, and this will be the last time she's going to open the door to see his guilty face. So she's going to take notice, and treasure, every single millisecond.

_This is the last time_  
_You tell me I've got it wrong_  
_This is the last time_  
_I say, **"It's been you all along"**_

She opened the door, and a sigh of relief escapes his mouth.

"Alls, you've got it wrong. I've got it wrong. It's been you all along. Please listen to me. I've loved you for nine years."

A smile slowly creeps up on her jawline, knowing that he's right.

_This is the last time_  
_I let you in my door_

She stands beside her door, allowing his entrance into her dad's old house, and the first thing he sees is his and her picture hung on the wall. He knows that this is his last chance, this last chance with _his Ally, his last chance to be her Austin forever._

He takes off his shoes, and jacket, as Ally sits down in the living room - on the sofa, and Austin joins her.

_This is the last time_  
_I won't hurt you anymore_

"How do I know that?" She asks him, it's true though, a fair point. How does she know that he'll break her heart again in a few months?

"I'm not going to hurt you again, because when I break your heart, I break mine too. I'm not the person to break my own heart."

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

She knows that he's saying no lie, she knows that he understands this is the final straw with her. The last chance he'll ever get. So, she looks down at the ground, smiling to herself.

As her mother said to her,_ 'You've got a good guy there, don't let him go. When I go to your wedding in ten years, I want him to be the guy waiting to see you in your white dress.'_

So did Ally, she wanted her mom to be right, and so did Austin.

_This is the last time I'm asking you this_  
_Put my name at the top of your list_  
_This is the last time I'm asking you why_  
_You break my heart in the blink of an eye_

"I was a fool to let your slip from my fingers, and hurt you like a million times in these last eight years we've been together. I don't want a relationship where I have a girlfriend 50% of the time, and a broken heart for the other 50%. I want to have a steady relationship with you, like the first two years we had together. I'm not going to break your heart again, because_ I love you_."

She smiled as he spoke, and never even realized what was coming her way in a few minutes.

_This is the last time I'm asking you this_  
_Put my name at the top of your list_  
_This is the last time I'm asking you why_  
_You break my heart in the blink of an eye_

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever set my eyes on, you helped me when I was fifteen with the girls I dated, and you were always there. And I don't love you because you're beautiful. _You're beautiful because I love you_." He spoke, smiling as he said each word, he had planned his talk with her outside.

"_Our_ apartment smells of you, that Ally smell lingers on my skin, clothes and my mind. The taste of your lips is still on my lips, and _I still love you._"

_This is the last time_  
_I'm asking you_  
_Last time_  
_I'm asking you_  
_Last time_  
_I'm asking you this_

"I miss having you in my arms, I miss being able to answer my family's questions about you for you when your right there beside me, I miss watching movies with you when it's snowing outside, and we're inside our apartment underneath a blanket, sipping hot chocolate - wrapped up together on the sofa bed. I miss having you there."

_This is the last time_  
_I'm asking you_  
_Last time_  
_I'm asking you_  
_Last time_  
_I'm asking you this_

"And I'm tired of always loving you, and not knowing if your okay, not knowing if you're broken too. If I didn't love you so much, I'd hate you, because you've caused me so much thinking, and thinking plus me is not a good sum. You should know that."

Ally gazed into his eyes, getting lost in the light brown colour, with the light green swirled into the brown - with the sparkling gold flecks surrounding his pupil.

"And for so long, I thought it would matter when and where I said this. But the most important thing is that you make me happier than pancakes, and everything in this world. I'm really, really happy that I chose to go into Sonic Boom with those corndogs. Because you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And you you let me, I will spend the rest of my days trying to get you to feel the same way." He reached into his jeans pocket, and pulled out a white box.

Realizing what was happening, Ally covered her opened mouth with her hands, as tears released from her eyes.

He flipped open the box, revealing a beautiful white-gold engagement right, with a single diamond stone.

"Ally Dawson, will you marry me?"

_This is the last time_  
_I'm asking you_  
_Last time_  
_I'm asking you_  
_Last time_  
_I'm asking you this_

"Yes!" She gasped, wrapping her arms around him, he really did make the most of his last chance, and he was pulled back, so his back was laid on the couch as she hugged him. He smiled at her actions as they pulled away from the hugged, but Austin pulled her back down with a kiss.

They were both smiling through the kiss, they weren't the best couple in the world. Heck, they were imperfect. But to them, that's what made them perfect.

_This is the last time_  
_I'm asking you_  
_Last time_  
_I'm asking you_  
_Last time_  
_I'm asking you this._

**Another song-fic, hope you liked it! Review?**


End file.
